Matemáticas
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Kendall piensa que molestando a Logan esta llamando su atención sin darse cuenta de que de cierta manera ya la tenía, gracias a estar mirando al chico cuando no le correspondía le toca recibir unas clases adicionales por parte de él


Me encontraba en la clase mirando a Logan, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que me atraía de él pero así era, la única manera que encuentro para llamar su atención es molestarlo hasta que sus mejillas se tornan de un hermoso color carmesí, esa hermosa reacción no tiene precio, cuando veo que la profesora se marcha me levantó de mi puesto y me dirijo al de él para comenzar con mi cometido, siempre que voy se encuentra con Carlos y James que también son amigos míos sin más, me apuro y coloco una de mis manos debajo de su barbilla, levantó su mirada para que quede acople con la mía por unos segundos antes de que la baje avergonzado.

Después me dedico a decirle cosas que no debería, algunas veces me paso de la raya al molestarlo pero, me fascina tener su atención así sea por unos pequeños segundos.

"Oye, me encantan tus ojos" como dije siempre comento cosas que no tengo la obligación de decir

"Kendall, no me molestes, sé que solo lo haces como pasatiempo, por favor para, no me gusta lo que haces" pidió con esa linda mirada enojada "No seas bobo y madura"

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" pregunté sarcásticamente mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi pecho haciéndome el sorprendido, cosa que a Logan no le gustó mucho

"Sí, tú" respondió simplemente levantándose de su lugar sin perder contacto visual conmigo

"Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?, Me gustas, estas tan bueno" comenté descaradamente abrazándolo por la cintura para atraerlo más a mi cuerpo

"Ken-Kendall, suéltame, te lo pido" pidió forcejeando un poco, puso sus manos en mi pecho y se dedicó a tratar de empujarme pero sus intentos fueron inútiles

"No te soltare, hasta que me beses" pedí descaradamente mientras me acercaba a él y quedaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro

Cuando menos lo pensé sentí una cachetada de su parte, mi mejilla se puso caliente por unos segundos, cuando él iba a decir algo llegó la profesora de matemáticas, todos nos fuimos sentar en los puestos asignados, como siempre yo me senté en el último puesto los cuales quedaban cerca a los de mis amigos James y Carlos que de vez en cuando compartían una mirada melosa, ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no confiesan sus sentimientos? Es más que obvio que para todo el mundo que ellos tienen algo, pero los muy zopilotes no lo ven.

La profesora se colocó a hablar sobre yo no sé qué cosas de la línea recta en el plano cartesiano, me pareció algo tonto porque bueno, no importa cuánto es la distancia entre un punto y otro en esa cosa, lo único que me gustaba de estar en clase era poder ver el entusiasmo de mi hermosísimo Logan, he de decir, adoro su gran sonrisa a la hora de copiar alguna fórmula o en cualquier momento, cuando la profesora volteó al tablero para escribir algo, le tiré un papel vuelto bola, al girarse me dio una mirada de pocos amigos el cual respondí con un beso que le mandé al aire, él simuló cogerlo y lo devolvió ¡auch!.

La clase terminó, antes de que nos levantáramos de nuestros lugares la profesora advirtió que para la siguiente clase abría un examen, a los que no les estaba yendo tan bien, les asignó tutores, por supuesto a Carlos le tocó enseñarle a James, por más increíble que suene, a él le va muy bien en las clases de matemáticas y ni siquiera sé cómo siendo francos, cuando la profesora dijo mi nombre y con quien me haría mis ojos se desorbitaron al igual que los de él, Logan se levantó directo donde la profesora, le habló algo disgustado, después de unos minutos se despidió de ella, sin refutar más su decisión de sentó al lado mío, me dijo el horario en el que estudiaríamos, la primera sesión comenzaría en el receso.

La hora de español pasó lenta para mí, no solo porque ahora tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que estaría a solas en el parque, mis mejillas se tinturaron de un rojo brillante al pensar bien las cosas, estaría a solas con Logan ¡Guau!, traté de asimilarlo pero no pude, cuando sonó el timbre para indicar la salida él con pocas se dirigió a mí, con su cuaderno de apuntes en la mano, tomé los míos y lo seguí hasta el lugar, es difícil creer que los chicos no pasan a este lugar en los recesos solo porque queda algo alejado, aun así adoro que no vengan al menos puedo estar a solas con Logan.

"Kendall, hagamos esto rápido no quiero demorarme" dijo Logan secamente sentándose en el césped

"Bueno entonces bájate los pantalones te joderé lo más rápido que pueda" bromeé imitando su acción, llevando mis labios cerca se oído para hablarle de manera seductora "Sabía qué tarde o temprano cederías amor" llevé mis manos directo a su cintura sintiendo como se colocaba tenso por las palabras que le dije

"¡Ahh! Kendall, no molestes, no ahora por favor no me encuentro de humor" regañó abriendo su cuaderno colocándolo en una página llena de números "Recuerda que tú al igual que yo estas becado y debes sostener un promedio alto" me recordó haciendo que mis manos se movieran de su cintura a mi cuaderno

"Bueno comienza a explicarme estas cosas, después quizás, no sé, te dé un beso como premio por ayudarme" comenté con mi tono juguetón viendo cómo se sonrojaba de una manera notoria

Sin más interrupciones, ambos nos concentramos en los cuadernos, las formulas, debo decir que fueron las 20 minutos más largos de mi vida, al terminar ambos nos dejamos caer sobre el césped un rato y empezamos a hablar cosas sin sentido, por primera en nuestra larga y extraña relación de compañeros de clase, habíamos sostenido una conversación normal, sin morbo ni nada de esas cosas de mi parte, de un momento a otro surgió un tema no tan cómodo entre ambos.

"No puedo creer que ambos se gusten y no se den cuenta" comentó Logan divertido mientras llevaba sus manos a su abdomen yo puse las mías como almohada

"Sí ese par de idiotas, pero son mis mejores amigos, por el bien de ellos debo dejar que lo descubran solos" comenté mientras volteaba a ver a Logan el cual tenía su vista perdida en el cielo

"Y… ¿Si no lo hacen?" preguntó Logan preocupado girando su cabeza para poder establecer contacto visual conmigo

"Lo harán, créeme ellos están hechos para estar juntos" traté de tranquilizarlo, al parecer le tenía mucho aprecio al par y solo quería su felicidad

Logan pestañeó un par de veces, y se levantó de su lugar para después, increíblemente acostarse en mi pecho, mi corazón se aceleró y lo único que pude hacer fue rodear su cintura con mi torpes y ansiosas manos.

"¿Qué raro no?" preguntó apretando un poco mi camisa volviendo su mirada al cielo "He estado junto a ti, todos estos minutos y no me has molestado, me gusta este Kendall" terminó de decir levantándose para mirarme directo a los ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía feliz por tenerme a una distancia tan corta

"Sí, es lindo no molestarte de vez en cuando" dije cogiendo su cuello para comenzar a acariciarlo por detrás suavemente

"No arruines el momento" pidió entrecerrando los ojos rozando su nariz con la mía

"¿Qué?" pregunté confundido imitando las acciones de él

"No lo hagas, tú solo quieres jugar conmigo, si no va a significar nada no robes mi primer beso" susurró alejándose un poquito de mí, lo único que hice fue retenerlo

"Te quiero Logan, solo te molesto para llamar tu atención y sí que funciona" confesé dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Logan no dijo nada, solo se acercó y junto sus labios con los míos, por fin uno de mis mayores sueños se estaba cumpliendo, era estar de esta manera con mi chico, era poder tocarlo sin que se apartara de mi abruptamente, era el beso más lindo que me hayan dado jamás, sentí ese cosquilleo en mis mejillas, era obvio que estaba más que sonrojado, cuando él se separó, me miró con ternura y río solo un poco recordando que esa mañana comenzamos como siempre y terminaros de esta manera sin siquiera el habérselo imaginado.

"Pensé que estudiaríamos matemáticas no química" comenté con una gran sonrisa tratando de regular mi respiración

"Y si lo hacemos Tú+Yo=Amor confuso en proceso" bromeó acercándose de nuevo a mis labios con un pequeño sonrojo

Nunca pensé que lo mío con Logan fuese a llegar a ser una realidad, pensé que solo iba a quedar siendo un amor unilateral de mi parte, pero no todo resultó bien, sin yo esforzarme de a mucho, sin molestar para tener un poco de su atención, la cual ya por lo visto tenía desde hace un tiempo indeterminado, ahora solo queda disfrutar de sus besos, disfrutar de sus caricias pero sobre todo, disfrutar de su presencia de la manera que me mira entre beso y beso con esa bella sonrisa.

* * *

_**Hola chicos, bueno una historia nueva por parte de mí :3, disculpen por estar tan ausente, es que últimamente he estado escribiendo y escribiendo la continuación de la enfermedad del beso, parece no tener fin, bueno lo oyeron o más bien lo leyeron aquí primero La enfermedad del beso tendrá una continuación a petición de algunos usuarios que comentaron, bueno sin mas me voy XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


End file.
